


my state of mind's all purple

by reeby10



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Extremely Underage, First Kiss, Frottage, M/M, Nudity, Parent/Child Incest, Underage Sexual Aggressor, not as much shame and guilt as there probably should be under the circumstances tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 17:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: They’d been in space, just the two of them, for two long weeks.





	my state of mind's all purple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indigo_inks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_inks/gifts).

> Title is from Purple by Nas.

They’d been in space, just the two of them, for two long weeks. It had been unfortunate that Chewie hadn’t been able to come on this run, but Han had thought it would be fine with just him and Ben. He hadn’t anticipated it taking them, so far, over a week longer than expected, nor had he expected that Ben would be acting so strangely.

There wasn’t anything really _wrong_ with how Ben was acting. But Han still found the way his son would watch him intently from the doorway of the cockpit for long periods of time a little unnerving. Surely a nine year old should be doing… something else. Watching holos or playing with toys, maybe. To have him so quiet and unobtrusive — so different than at home or when Chewie was flying with them — didn’t seem very kid-like to Han.

One night cycle, still days away from their destination, Han set the Falcon to autopilot in preparation of having a drink and then heading to bed. He turned in his seat and there Ben was again, just standing in the doorway, body mostly hidden behind the wall. He raised his eyebrows because he figured the kid would have been asleep by now.

“What’re you doing awake?” Han asked, wondering if this was one of those times he needed to put his parental foot down. Leia was usually the one who did that at home about bedtimes. Han was the fun parent, after all.

Instead of answering, Ben took a step forward, out from behind the edge of the doorway. Han felt his mouth drop a little at the sight. Ben was completely nude. He’d seen him naked before of course, but it seemed so different in this place, under these circumstances.

Han swallowed, hard. “Ben, what are you doing walking around like that?”

“I thought you’d like it, dad,” he said with a shy smile. He stepped forward and stopped a foot away, close enough that Han could see every mole on his perfectly pale body. “Do you like it?”

Han didn’t know what to say, because he absolutely _did_. But he shouldn’t, he knew he shouldn’t. Whatever was happening right now shouldn’t be happening. He should put a stop to it before it went too far.

“You should go get dressed and go to bed,” Han said, aware of how weak his voice sounded.

Ben smiled again, and before Han knew what was happening, he’d closed the difference between them and straddled Han’s lap. Han’s body immediately reacted, hands lifting to hold Ben’s hips, his blood rushing south in appreciation at having a naked body so close.

It had been a long time since he’d had that. Maybe… maybe he was just lonely. That would make him feel better than being attracted to his son. His young and oh so pretty son.

His thumbs brushed the sharp jut of Ben’s hipbones and he forced himself to stop the unconscious movement. Ben pouted at him, rolling his hips in an unpracticed but enthusiastic manner. Han couldn’t help but groan as his cock, painfully hard now beneath his trousers, rubbed against Ben’s.

“See? I knew you’d like it,” Ben said. He sounded pleased, and just a little breathless. “I’ve seen it in the cantinas, how they hire people to make them feel good. I want you to feel good too.”

Han had a fleeting thought that he should be ashamed of himself for introducing Ben to such environments so young. It was quickly brushed away as Ben bounced a little in his lap, replaced with thoughts of what Ben would look like bouncing on his cock, doing his best to make him feel good.

“Kriff, Ben,” Han managed to get out. “You shouldn’t- we shouldn’t-”

Ben cut him off with a kiss. There was no finesse in it, no skill, just hot and wet and all consuming. Han hesitated for a moment, trying to convince himself to stop this whole thing, then gave in. He pulled Ben closer against him, fingers digging bruises into his hips, and kissed back with everything he had.

They were thrusting against each other now, Ben’s much lighter body moving easily with Han’s direction. It was inelegant, just as desperate and fast as those assignations Ben had apparently seen on the seedier planets, but Han didn’t care anymore. He just _wanted_.

Despite being the one to start this whole thing, Ben was younger and less experienced. He couldn’t hold back from the pleasure of their bodies moving against each other. Too soon, he was coming, breaking away from their kiss with a shout as his back bowed, neck thrown back.

Han took the opportunity to press biting kisses to that pale skin as he continued to chase his own orgasm. Ben had gone limp against him, exhausted by the force of his climax, but Han just held him close. He thrust, hips stuttering out of time, and then he was gone too, coming harder than he had in a very long time.

It took a few minutes for Han to catch his breath. Ben had fallen asleep against his shoulder, looking soft and vulnerable even with the come drying on his belly. Han felt a surge of shame at what he’d just done, at what he’d let happen. This wasn’t the way this run was supposed to go.

“Ah, kriff,” Han muttered, wishing he had a drink closer at hand.

Legs still a little shaking from the mindblowing orgasm he’d so recently had, he stood, picking Ben up with him. He went to the fresher first, where he could clean Ben up, then to the sleeping area. With Ben safely tucked into bed, having not stirred the whole time, Han headed for the galley. He needed a drink before he could sleep. Or maybe two.

Enough to wash the guilt down, at least.


End file.
